warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Antilius Jupitus
His location and status imply he is alive. That would be impossible. Standard Space Marines have a maximum mental life expectancy of 1000 years (their mental state deteriorates behind recognition), with Dante being the oldest. This guy can't possibly be alive this long unless he was either put in stasis or is a Dreadnought. KuHB1aM 15:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, KuH, I'm not entirely sure where you get this mental state stuff from. I've yet to find anything that indicates it. In fact, their hypnotherapy, mental conditioning and genetic modifications might even preclude such degeneration. Dante is about 1,100 years old. But that aside, Space Marines aren't known to live much longer than that. Although he says he's travelling the Warp. Time doesn't exactly flow in the Warp like it does in Real Space. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw it somewhere; I'll find a link. KuHB1aM 18:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) The "Warp Time" Thanks for the save Run4. I think it says somewhere in the Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook that warp space time is different to real space time. i'll have to look it up. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, as long as he spent a helluva long time in the Warp, it's fine. KuHB1aM 10:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) He doesnt mind how long it takes. My chapter master just wants to spend his time exploring the ship untill it reaches the Eye of terror. he might even re-appear one day. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Your best article yet, however, i know the article is based on Bjorn but you have copied exact words, and exact words from Alister... however, it is just the way it is written that is wrong, simply re-write it, if you wish i'll re-wright it for you. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm curious, where'd the Invulnerable Save come from? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thats a good question run4, i know Antharo's intergrated storm shield gives him a 5+ inv Sv, but i have no idea where the 3+ came from--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) oh, nevermind, i just realised that terminator armour gives a 5+ inv Sv, where as the storm shield gives a 3+ Inv Sv, thats where i got it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :The force field generator on a Storm Shield is localised.It wouldn't give a Dreadnought an invulnerable save, given a Dreadnought can't actually use a shield properly. I'd class it as Extra Armour though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) fair enough, how did Bjorn the fell handed get a inv sv then?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Does he have a Storm Shield? Iron Halo? What's his wargear? I don't have a Space Wolves Codex sitting in front of me. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) err, one sec, got mine here. he has... the special rule, Ward of the Primarch which gives him a 5+ inv sv..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) meh, who givez a shit, it wouldnt mention the Inv Sv in the stats box anyway.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget there is a pic of Seth on here as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC)